Fiction
by alexisglo
Summary: Kasih sayang Hanbin pada Jiwon hanyalah fiksi, dan Jiwon tetap mempercayainya. [ikon, mpreg; doubleb/bobbin, junbin]


**_Fiction_**

"Oh? Jiwon."

Jiwon tidak suka bagaimana Hanbin bersandiwara di sini, seolah ia amat terkejut dengan presensi Jiwon dalam rumahnya sendiri. Seperti ingin memberitahu bahwa Jiwon sudah lama tidak menempati tempat huninya ini dan Hanbin kesepian.

Jiwon tidak merespon, ia hanya terus balik menatapi Hanbin; tidak menyembunyikan kekecewaannya karena tidak ada gunanya, Hanbin tetap takkan peduli.

" _You're home_." Lagi. Dan lagi. Hanbin bersuara seolah Jiwon memang sengaja sudah meninggalkan rumahnya demi kepentingan sendiri; ingin menyudutkan Jiwon agar dipandang egois oleh _tamu mereka_.

" _Don't mind me_." Jiwon bergumam sebagai respon akhirnya. Padahal ia sudah memikirkan kalau ia akan pulang dan membawa beberapa setel pakaiannya, jam tangan favoritnya, dan mungkin sisa telur di lemari es. Namun pemandangan seorang pria—tamu Hanbin—dalam _kamar mereka_ membuat Jiwon lupa akan segalanya. Ia melirik jam tangan yang akan diambilnya yang terletak di meja samping ranjangnya. Jiwon cepat-cepat mengambil jam tangannya tanpa melangkah terlalu dekat dengan Hanbin dan _tamunya_ seolah mereka objek yang paling tidak suci di dalam ruangan ini.

"Jiwon—"

"Aku hanya akan membawa beberapa barang kemudian pergi." Jiwon bersumpah ia mencoba untuk terdengar sedingin mungkin yang ia bisa. Tetapi mendengar suara Hanbin, membuat ia secara tidak sadar berucap begitu lembut. Terlalu lembut. Ia lelah. Ia lemah.

"Kau Jiwon? Kim Jiwon?" pada awalnya pria yang kehadirannya amat asing tersebut terlihat kebingungan mendapati Jiwon berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan dirinya dan Hanbin. Tetapi setelah mendengar nama 'Jiwon' yang sering Hanbin sebut dalam _kisah kasih menyedihkannya_ , pria itu jadi gusar.

Jiwon menoleh pada pria itu sekilas, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya segera, tidak ingin memperlihatkan bahwa ia peduli dan ingin mengetahui seperti apa rupa pria yang berhasil merebut tempat di hati Hanbin—kekasihnya, atau boleh dibilang mantan kekasihnya dalam beberapa menit lagi.

"Hey." Pria itu masih terdengar gusah, ia meraih bahu Jiwon dan membuat mereka saling berhadapan. Menyaksikan pemandangan ini, Hanbin panik, ia segera menengahi mereka berdua—berdiri di hadapan keduanya, memunggungi Jiwon.

"Junhoe, _don't_." Hanbin mengernyitkan keningnya, menatap pria itu dengan tatapan memperingati. Ia terlihat amat serius. Dalam hati kecil Jiwon, ia berharap kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan Hanbin yang masih memiliki perhatian padanya.

 _Apa Hanbin masih peduli bila Jiwon tersakiti?_

Jawabannya sejelas sorot mata Hanbin yang tidak menampilkan afeksi sedikit pun untuk Jiwon. Hanbin tentu tidak peduli, dan Jiwon hanya senang berdelusi.

Akhir-akhir ini Jiwon sering menghabiskan waktu kosongnya dengan melamun, membuat dunia kecil dalam benaknya di mana ada dirinya dan Hanbin sebagai keluarga bahagia. Mungkin beserta beberapa anggota keluarga tambahan, Jiwon tidak keberatan dengan seorang, dua, atau lebih putra-putri untuk mereka manjakan dalam dunianya. _Hanya dalam dunianya_.

"Hanya mengingatkanmu untuk tidak mengganggu Hanbin lagi, jangan kembali, _you're not wanted, you sick fuck—_ "

"Junhoe, _stop_!"

Apa pun yang membuat Junhoe membenci Jiwon sampai seperti ini, Jiwon harus memberi selamat pada Hanbin.

 _Selamat, Kim Hanbin._ Ia berhasil menciptakan _fiksi_ di mana Jiwon adalah peran yang patut dibenci dalam kisah kasihnya dengan Hanbin. Apa pun yang Hanbin ceritakan mengenai Jiwon pada Junhoe hanyalah fiksi, dan Junhoe tetap mempercayainya.

Wujud kasih sayang yang dahulu Hanbin tunjukkan pada Jiwon hanyalah fiksi, dan Jiwon tetap mempercayainya.

Jantung Jiwon berdegup kencang, ia merasa takut. Emosi selalu membuatnya kalap. Jiwon jadi teringat pada waktu di mana ia merasakan hal yang sama seperti sekarang ini ketika ia pertama kali menemukan _seseorang_ yang ternyata sedang mencoba untuk merebut Hanbin darinya. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin, tetapi tiga bulan sudah berlalu. Jiwon ingat bagaimana cepatnya deru napasnya pada saat itu, kerutan di dahinya, tubuhnya yang menegang, dan sesak di dada ketika ia meneriakan isi hatinya pada Hanbin mengenai bagaimana kecewanya ia saat itu; dunia kecil nan indah dalam benaknya pupus.

 _Apa yang salah darinya? Ia selalu menyayangi Hanbin, dan inikah balasan untuknya?_

Jiwon melirik kedua tangan Hanbin yang tidak ada pada Jiwon untuk menahannya dari menghabisi Junhoe saat itu juga. Kedua tangan Hanbin yang amat Jiwon rindukan itu ada pada Junhoe, _tamu dalam rumah mereka_ , untuk menenangkan pria tersebut demi mencegah pertikaian lebih lanjut.

 _Aku yang harus ditenangkan. Hatiku tidak tenang, kau tidak ada di sisiku._

"Jiwon, _please leave_."

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah Jiwon merasa tersakiti tiada akhir oleh kekasihnya sendiri, ia mengakui bahwa semua ini sungguh menyedihkan. Pria yang sama—yang beberapa tahun lalu mengucap sumpah untuk hidup bersamanya dalam keadaan susah maupun senang hingga maut memisahkan—baru saja memintanya untuk pergi dari hidupnya.

 _This is so wrong. So fucking wrong_.

Jiwon mengukir sebuah senyum, ingin terlihat tegar di hadapan _pasangan_ yang baru saja tertangkap sedang bermesraan di dalam kamar pribadi miliknya dengan Hanbin. Sungguh percuma, Jiwon akan tetap terlihat lebih lemah. Ia bukan siapa-siapa di sini. Seperti apa yang Junhoe katakan, Jiwon tidak diinginkan.

Meski begitu, Jiwon tidak membuat sebuah tindakan, _perubahan_ , yang akan membuat Hanbin kembali padanya.

" _I am,_ " Jiwon menelan ludahnya, masih tidak percaya kalau mereka benar-benar berpisah, " _leaving_."

 _This is not happening. It's just a dream, a fiction, a bad fiction Jiwon creates in his nightmare._

 _But the pain feels too real._

"Kalau kau perlu apa-apa lagi, hubungi dulu sebelum kau datang." _Bagai tamu tak diundang._

 _This is our home!_ Jiwon ingin berteriak begitu pada Hanbin. Tetapi ia sudah lelah. Sudah lemah.

Jiwon menatap wajah Hanbin, mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya, menyampaikan pesan dari tatapan matanya yang sendu; _I still love you, you know?_

Jiwon pun berbalik, tidak lagi menatap Hanbin. Bagai dalam gerakan yang diperlambat, Jiwon dapat melihat bagaimana Hanbin tiba-tiba mendesis kesakitan, mengernyitkan keningnya, memegangi kepalanya. Hanbin bersandar pada Junhoe. Dan Jiwon harus bangga pada dirinya sendiri untuk memutuskan tidak berhenti sebentar saja dan memberi perhatian pada Hanbin ketika ia sedang meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Dalam menit-menit terakhirnya bersama Hanbin di satu ruangan yang sama, Jiwon merasa ia mendapatkan informasi yang terlalu banyak mengenai orang yang telah mengkhianati kasih sayangnya tersebut. Misalnnya saja mengetahui bagaimana rupa pria yang berhasil merebut Hanbin darinya, kemudian bagaimana Hanbin sungguh tidak membutuhkan Jiwon lagi di kehidupannya, bagaimana kasih sayang Hanbin kini hanya diperuntukkan kepada Junhoe.

Jiwon amat menyesal untuk kembali ke rumahnya dan sempat berpikir kalau mungkin, _mungkin saja_ , ia dapat membicarakan hubungannya dengan Hanbin dan memperbaikinya— _hentikan delusimu!_

" _What's wrong?_ " Suara lembut Junhoe tertangkap oleh pendengaran Jiwon sebelum ia menutup pintu ruangan tersebut. Tangan Jiwon masih menggenggam kenop pintu. Hanya tinggal sepersekian detik lagi sebelum pintunya tertutup rapat, Jiwon masih dapat mendengar Junhoe melanjutkan, " _Are you hurt? Is it because of the baby?_ "

Dan pintu pun tertutup rapat. Jiwon menghilang selamanya.

.

.

.

fin

* * *

 _cheater!hanbin is done, what's next?_


End file.
